The advancement of mobile devices and embedded software has resulted in an exponential increase in people having instant access to a wide range of information and analytical data. For example, cloud computing and real-time data analytics has brought the capability to process large workloads of data and perform real-time analytical processing to derive unique insights from both structured and unstructured data.
In insight based analytics, a data collection engine collects data from various internal and external sources and performs actions based on these various sources. For example, insight based analytics may derive personalized insights, content, services, and recommendations based on the collected data.